


По крайней мере, здесь не стреляют

by 006_stkglm



Category: Strike Back, The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Action, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Пре-канон по отношению к обоим фандомам, действие происходит в начале 2005 годаНаписано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канон по отношению к обоим фандомам, действие происходит в начале 2005 года
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Вызов — ДТП с летальным, двое тяжелых: автомобиль налетел на мотоциклиста на узком перекрестке — пришел за полчаса до окончания смены. Технически они могли его и не брать: на этот счет в госпитале были специальные протоколы, но Алек полетел бы, даже если вызов поступил и без одной минуты, и бригада уже успела это уяснить. Поэтому Наз молча вскинул на плечо рюкзак с аппаратурой, Пол влез в запасную униформу взамен безнадежно испорченной кровью и грязью на предыдущем вызове, а Джейн наскоро перетянула собранные в хвост волосы. Пилот только хмыкнул по внутренней связи, когда они натянули шлемы, загрузившись в вертушку.

— Вы же в курсе, что нам не оплачивают сверхурочные?  
— Иисусе, да я так это все люблю, что буду летать, даже если мне зарплату платить перестанут, — саркастически откликнулся Пол, обшаривая карманы и чертыхаясь: леденцы остались в другом комбинезоне. Джейн бросила ему мятую упаковку своих. Грохот винтов превратился в слаженный вой и тяжелая машина, дрогнув, поднялась в воздух. В наушнике Алека скрипнул вызов диспетчерской с уточняющей информацией по вызову: пострадавших прибавилось, задело кого-то из прохожих, степень тяжести неизвестна, бригада скорой уже выехала.  
— По таким пробкам они доберутся когда мы закончим, — проворчал Наз, глядя на переплетение улиц внизу.

К тому времени, как они приземлились, бригада пожарных по-прежнему колдовала над смятыми стойками темно-синей Тойоты. С водительской стороны машина превратилась в расплющенную консервную банку, пассажиру — тучному мужчине лет пятидесяти с переломанными ногами, ребрами и разбитым носом — повезло больше. Алек оставил возле него Пола и Джейн и побежал к лежавшему в стороне мотоциклисту. Полицейские с удвоенным усилием принялись оттеснять назад образовавшуюся толпу, давая медикам пространство для работы. Парень был без сознания и, несмотря на все усилия, так и не пришел в себя. Но, по крайней мере, когда полчаса спустя его загружали в вертолет, он дышал и был относительно стабилен.

Задвинув дверь вертушки, Алек коротко стукнул по двери в кабину пилотов, поднял палец, показывая, что можно взлетать, и побежал к машине. Мышцы протестующе ныли, но он не позволял себе отвлекаться, пока рядом были те, кто нуждался в его помощи.  
— Еще минут двадцать, — сказал один из пожарных, вытирая градом льющийся из-под каски пот, — резаками дальше нельзя, пилим вручную.  
Алек кивнул. Джейн, улыбаясь так, как выходило во всей бригаде только у нее — спокойно и без тени сомнения — говорила о чем-то с пострадавшим, одновременно проверяя пульс и поправляя капельницу. Пол кивнул ему: мол, порядок, все под контролем, и Алек, оглянувшись, пошел туда, где на бордюре, под присмотром полисмена сидели двое: стильно одетая женщина лет пятидесяти и мужчина неопределенного возраста в низко надвинутой на глаза бейсболке, мешковатой куртке и со щетиной, которая недели три как вышла из стадии вечерней и еще столько же не дотягивала до полноценной бороды. Женщина выглядела так, словно была в начальной стадии шока.

— Мэм, — позвал Алек осторожно, опускаясь на корточки перед ними. Мужчина напрягся сильнее, но головы не поднял. Кровью — во всяком случае, таким ее количеством, которое Алек мог бы учуять, не пахло, хотя это еще ни о чем не говорило. — Мэм?  
Женщина подняла голову. На щеке ее была небольшая ссадина, рукав светлого пиджака испачкан в грязи, а ремешок на босоножке на высоком каблуке вырван с мясом. Она нахмурилась, сфокусировав на нем взгляд, и неуверенно ответила:  
— Доктор?  
— Да, мэм. Алек Трек. У вас что-нибудь болит?  
Она снова нахмурилась, словно с трудом прислушиваясь к себе.

— Щека, — неуверенно ответила женщина, — и локоть.  
— Небольшая ссадина, мэм. Заживет через пару недель, — он осторожно коснулся ее руки чуть выше локтя и у запястья. Потянул к себе, поднял вверх, разогнул, согнул до конца: женщина морщилась, но не протестовала. На локте, когда Алек помог ей снять пиджак, обнаружилась медленно наливающаяся цветом ссадина. Он промокнул царапины перекисью, закрыл стерильной салфеткой и закрепил бинтом.  
— Можете сказать, что произошло, мэм?  
Она захлопала длинными, густо накрашенными ресницами.  
— Я вышла из офиса. Собиралась позвонить дочери. А потом этот грохот и тормоза… Я… О боже! — воскликнула она, а мужчина в куртке вздрогнул. — Вы спасли мне жизнь!  
Мужчина неловко дернул правым плечом, левое — заметил Алек — он держал неподвижно и постарался поглубже надвинуть бейсболку.  
— Вы шли слишком близко к проезжей части, мэм…

На длинных, густо накрашенных ресницах женщины повисли слезы, рот дрогнул, и Алек махнул рукой, позволяя уже пару минут неловко топтавшемуся рядом с одеялом и стаканчиком чая полисмену подойти к ней.

Мужчина, когда Алек придвинулся к нему, раздражено скривился.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Упали на левое плечо, когда оттолкнули ее с дороги?  
Гримаса усилилась.  
— Это… старая травма.  
— Если не хотите поверх нее заполучить новую, то дайте мне посмотреть.  
Во вздохе отчетливо слышалось раздражение, но куртку с себя он все же стащил. Наполовину и действуя преимущественно правой рукой.  
Под курткой у него была давно не стираная толстовка, которую Алек решил просто расстегнуть, и черная майка.  
— Ирак или место, о котором вы не можете говорить? — спросил он, ощупывая длинный, еще не до конца разгладившийся шрам.

Мужчина поднял голову. Серые глаза глянули неожиданно пристально и цепко. Оценивающе — понял Алек — так, словно глядел на него в прицел.  
— Ирак, — наконец ответил он, и добавил после некоторого раздумья, — я Джон.  
— Приятно познакомится, Джон. У вас сильный ушиб, начинается отек, и я рекомендую проехать со мной до больницы и сделать рентген, чтобы убедиться, что штифты не сдвинулись.  
На лице Джона снова появилась знакомая раздраженная гримаса.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — он потянул рукав толстовки на себя.  
— Вы пострадали в ДТП, расходы будет покрывать страховка того парня, — Алек мотнул головой в сторону Тойоты, с которой как раз снимали покореженную дверь.  
Губы Джона сжались в упрямую линию. Алек вздохнул.  
— Слишком много госпиталей?  
Джон дернул уголком губ, заправляя за ухо засаленные пряди волос.  
— Вроде того, док.

Алек порылся в нагрудном кармане и, выудив чуть помятую с угла карточку, протянул Джону.  
— Если отек или боль станут хуже — приходи.  
Джон взял ее, бросил взгляд на адрес и коротко кивнул. Победный вопль со стороны машины сообщил Алеку о том, что пострадавшего все-таки извлекли. На поясе скрипнула рация, невдалеке била винтами вертушка.  
— Часто летаешь? — спросил Джон, и Алек кивнул, вставая: — Да. Скучаешь?  
Джон поднялся на ноги, осторожными движениями натягивая куртку, и невесело усмехнулся.  
— Нет. Но здесь, по крайней мере, не стреляют.


End file.
